


听说你是直男08

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 3





	听说你是直男08

08.Your Distance

冬天是乐队活动的淡季，每年临近年关岁尾，再接几场商演，唱几次堂会，乐队也就开始休假了。往常这个时候，彭磊都会和庞宽一起窝在西直门的筒子楼，像两只猫冬的小动物一样，闲散度日。有时候尚笑他们也过来，但不经常，因为老房子里实在是太冷了，白天还好，到了晚上尿盆不倒都能结层冰。睡觉的时候庞宽总是脚丫冰凉的往彭磊怀里踩，前半夜彭磊还老老实实的给他捂着，睡到后半夜彭磊就开始蹬腿儿翻跟头的抢被，抢过去了也不好好盖，压身子底下骑着，夜里冷醒了又闭着眼冲庞宽哼唧，说你他妈的给我点儿被盖。

那次在天台上不欢而散之后，两个人就没再好好谈过，从理智和情感上彭磊都不愿相信庞宽是个会对姑娘动手动脚的人，令他真正感到愤怒的是庞宽在感情面前卑微的姿态。有什么人能值得庞宽在一份无望的爱里苦苦挣扎呢？他可是庞宽啊。又一次的，庞宽像个万人迷一样在舞台上惹得台下男男女女疯狂尖叫，演出结束后，彭磊借着舞台上的兴奋劲儿拉住了他，眼里闪光的盯着他说，庞宽你换个人喜欢行吗，你找一个也喜欢你的，不好吗？彭磊抓着他的手腕，用了很大的力气，可庞宽似乎很轻的就挣脱了他，他说，我知道了，不用你管。自那以后彭磊感觉把庞宽又推远了不少，虽然排练和演出都在有条不紊的进行着，但是两个人几乎已经找不到乐队以外的交集。像赌气一样，彭磊不再让小沁参与乐队的任何活动，于是他眼看着庞宽变得日益沉默寡言。但这没有令他感到爽快反而更加心痛，彭磊很想问他，小沁对你真的那么重要吗，她不在的话，你那些温温柔柔的笑，也不肯给我了吗？

彭磊到底还是问不出口，在这件事情上，庞宽该是厌恶他的吧，毕竟庞宽喜欢的人现在是他的女朋友。过于好笑了，这事儿总不能让他去主动道歉或者和解，再怎么说自己和小沁才是被冒犯的那一方。出于逃避和补偿的双重原因，除了必要的排练和演出，彭磊都陪在小沁身边，不再和朋友们胡混，休年假了更是直接住进了小沁家里，白天小沁出去上班，他就一个人在家弹琴画画，侍弄花草，活的像个颐养天年的退休干部。

没了庞宽在边儿上碍眼，吴沁岑觉得这二人世界简直是过的有滋有味。摇滚明星一离开舞台，就是个有点儿傻气的大男孩罢了，而且出人意料的安安静静。彭磊按每周两次的频率和她做爱，不多要，不过激，每次小沁看着他乖头乖脑的趴在自己身上征求同意的样子，总能想起被驯服的小狼崽子。她高高兴兴的计划起了两个人的未来，相信再没有什么能够将他们分开。

到了除夕的早上，小沁给她的狼崽子认认真真的包了个红包，和精心准备的礼物一起拿到了彭磊面前，可他却像个痴呆一样愣住了，“已经过年了吗？”  
“不然呢，”小沁笑他，“我们这两天忙里忙外的大扫除你以为是在干嘛，阿姨之前不是还打电话喊你下午回去吃饺子。”  
“哦，过糊涂了。”  
“你也是，过于冷淡啊。”小沁把礼物塞到他手里，对于没有收到回礼不加掩饰的表达了失望，“春节不放在心上，也没把我放心上，真不知道你之前那些年都是怎么过的。”  
彭磊小狗似的缩在那里，可怜巴巴的挨训，小沁只好无奈的揉了揉他一脑袋的乱毛，“我也回爸妈家了，晚点联系啊。”

彭磊走在路上，想着是啊，我之前的春节都是怎么过的呢。小的时候每年一过腊月二十，彭磊就会被家里打发去采买年货，本来他特不爱干这活儿，又累又耽误工夫，后来庞宽带他去了城北郊区的一个集市，买同样的东西比家附近的都要便宜不少，省下来的钱就用来买鞭炮。这下彭磊比谁都积极的承担起采买任务，虽然来回要坐一个半小时的公交，但是和庞宽一起，路上也不会无聊。到了春节那几天，两个人再一起按照大人交代的去各处拜年送礼，按说两家也不是亲戚，但还是一起行动，无论是去看彭磊家亲友还是庞宽家亲友，一律是庞宽去叫门儿，彭磊在后面大箱小箱的搬年货。

想到这儿彭磊有点想笑，他想起有一次对方的回礼是两瓶五粮液，庞宽说我爸血压高，这个拿回去了我妈也不能让他喝，俩小孩儿就拿到筒子楼里把一瓶白酒打开分了，最后双双断片，当天的春晚都没看成。彭磊回忆起这些，到家后饭吃的也是心事重重，偏巧这个时候妈妈还要问他，小宽最近怎么都不来了。他低头扒饭不知道说什么好，最后想岔开话题的说了句，初一我领女朋友回家吧。结果妈妈却说，不着急见，你们好好处就行了。彭磊点点头，阿姨又像放不下似的，说，没和小宽闹别扭吧？

彭磊心里特别不是滋味。过去十年的年三十儿晚上，他都要和庞宽去街上闲逛一会儿，看别人放特别好看特别贵的那种烟花，在接连起伏的爆炸声中，他们走在路上说话都要互相喊。庞宽总像个小淘气鬼似的，看见路面上有块冰就一定要过去打滑，弄得彭磊老得把胳膊伸过去让他扯着别摔了。忘了是哪一年，在同一条街上，庞宽在漫天的烟花声中对彭磊说了句什么，他没听清，让他再说一遍，大点声。最后庞宽几乎是喊的，说了句我们永远在一起。这个时候烟火刚好放完一轮，四下里静悄悄的，那句永远在一起格外响亮清晰。

庞宽臊的恨不得原地消失，彭磊却缩着脑袋偷笑，说你喊的再大声点儿，隔壁街都知道了。庞宽不搭理他，自顾自的在冰上打滑来缓解尴尬，却差点儿摔倒，还好彭磊一把把他拽住了，之后便不再让庞宽拽他袖子，而是手牵上庞宽的小手，就这么不说话一直沿着街走，直到两个人要各自回家吃饺子才分开。

今年年三十儿彭磊自己跑了出来，顺着他们每年都会遛弯儿的路线，回了西直门他自己的小破屋。到了门口站定，也不知道是眼窝子浅还是怎么，一瞬间他特别的想哭。彭磊已经小俩月没回过这儿了，小屋门口却端端正正的贴着副对联，除了庞宽他想不到还有谁会这么做。他再也绷不住了，他必须立刻见到庞宽，彭磊脑子里只有这个念头，这念头甚至变成了一种迫切的生理需要，就像是人被尿憋急了，或是因晕车产生的难以遏制的呕吐感。几乎是克制着手抖的，他给庞宽打了电话，说你在哪儿啊，你来筒子楼找我好不好啊。

接电话的是庞宽妈妈，阿姨说磊磊啊，小宽吃过饺子就出去玩了手机也没拿。那一晚彭磊走街串巷，去每一个庞宽可能会去的地方找他。从十二岁起，他们没再缺席过彼此生命的任何一个部分，可这一晚彭磊却发现，北京其实好大，大到足够庞宽躲进一个他不知道的角落。你到底在哪儿啊？新年的钟声敲响了，从早到晚，他都没有见过庞宽，甚至没有和他说上一句话。没有庞宽的除夕对他来说遥远的像上辈子的事，彭磊蹲在街边，仿佛自己又变成了那个要啥没啥受人排挤的小男孩儿，在一月北京寒冷的街头泪流满面。


End file.
